russelfandomcom-20200213-history
GMA-7 Program Schedule
Program Schedule Monday-Friday :4 am – Legal Forum :4:15 am – Umaga Na, Balita Na (DZBB simulcast) :5 am – Unang Hirit :6:15 am – Morning Shows (regional) :7 am – Unang Hirit continuation (regional) :7:30 am – Doraemon :8 am – Shaman King :8:30 am – Bleach :9 am – InuYasha :9:30 am – Hunter X Hunter (2011 version) :10 am – Basta Every Day, Happy! :10:45 am – Don't Lose the Money (Philippine version) :11:30 am – The Ryzza Mae Show :12:15 pm – Eat Bulaga! :2:30 pm – The Half Sisters :3 pm – Yagit (in HD( :3:30 pm – Ang lihim ni Annasandra (in HD) :4 pm - :Mon: Alisto (in HD) :Tues: Tunay na Buhay (in HD) :Wed: Power House (in HD) :Thurs: Reporter’s Notebook (in HD) :Fri: Love Hotline (in HD) :4:30 pm – Dragon Ball Z Kai :5 pm – Full House (rerun) :5:30 pm – Return of the Wife; regional newscasts :6 pm – More Than Words (in HD) :6:30 pm – 24 Oras :7:30 pm – Strawberry Lane (in HD) :8 pm – Elemento (in HD) :8:30 pm – Hiram na Alaala (in HD) :9:15 pm – Second Chances (in HD) :9:45 pm – Bet ng Bayan Weekday Update :10 pm – The Successful Perezes :10:30 pm – Empress Ki :11 pm – Saksi :11:30 pm - :Monday: Front Row :Tuesday & Thursday: Serial Killer Earth (Tagalog dub) :Wednesday & Friday: Human Planet (narrated by Kara David) :12 mn to 12:30 am – The Medyo Late Night Show with Jojo A. Saturday :4:30 am – PJM Forum :5 am – Adyenda :5:30 am – Kapwa Ko, Mahal Ko :6 am – Pinoy M.D. :7 am – Puppy in My Pocket :7:30 am – Kamen Rider OOO :8 am – Larva; Isyu/Let's Fiesta :8:30 am – Angry Birds Toons :9 am – Toriko :9:30 am – Tropang Potchi :10 am – Sarap Diva :10:45 am – Maynila :11:30 am – Eat Bulaga! :2:30 pm – True Horror Stories (in HD) :4:30 pm – Wish Ko Lang! (in HD) :5 pm – Imbestigador (in HD) :6 pm – 24 Oras Weekend :6:30 pm – Ismol Family (Ryan Agoncillo and Carla Abellana) :7:15 pm – Celebrity Bluff (Eugine Domingo) :8 pm – Magpakailanman (Mel Tiengco) (in HD) :9 pm – Bet ng Bayan (Regine Velasquez) :10 pm – Bubble Gang (Michael V. and Rufa Mae Quinto) :11:30 pm – I-Witness :12 mn to 2 am – Walang Tulugan with the Master Showman Sunday :4 am – In Touch with Charles Stanley :5 am – Jesus the Healer :6 am – Family TV Mass :7 am – Armor of God :7:30 am – Grimm's Fairy Tales :8 am – Kamen Rider OOO :8:30 am – Tom and Jerry Tales :9 am – iBilib :9:30 am – Born to be Wild :10:15 am – Ready, Set, Laban! (season 2) :10:45 am – Kapuso Movie Festival :12:30 pm – Sunday All Stars :3:15 pm – Teen Gen :4 pm – Startalk :5:30 pm – 24 Oras Weekend :6 pm – Marian (Marian Rivera) :7 pm – Vampire ang Daddy Ko (Vic Sotto and Oyo Boy Sotto) :7:45 pm – Kapuso Mo, Jessica Soho (Jessica Soho) :8:30 pm – Bet ng Bayan (Regine Velasquez) :9:30 pm – Pepito Manaloto: Ang Tunay na Kwento (Michael V.) :10:15 pm – SNBO: Sunday Night Box Office :12:15 am to 1:15 am – Diyos at Bayan 'GMA Telebabad theme song' #''Best Friends Forever'' - Jillian Ward and Mona Louise Rey (theme song of My BFF) #''Pag-asa'' - Gerald Santos (theme song of Niño) #''Kung Hindi Ikaw'' - James Wright (theme song of My Destiny) #''Ikaw, Ako At Siya'' - Bryan Termulo and Jonalyn Viray (theme song of Ang Dalawang Mrs. Real) See also *DZBB TV-7 Old Schedule (1961) *Old GMA 7 PROG SKED (1998) *GMA-7 Schedule in January 1998 *GMA-7 Schedule June 1998 *GMA-7 Schedule in August 1998 *GMA-7 Schedule in April 1999 *GMA Sked in mid-2002 *GMA unveils with new Philippine National Anthem 2013